User blog:Ra Ra Runi/Selector Infected Wixoss Re/Verse Haiti (Deck Estimate)
'Haiti Deck Estimate' Okay well here goes. As everyone knows Blitzer-San has been making Deck Primers his first and most popular being about Tawil which even earned a Redux due to an update of information on Tawil's playstyle. Now as to why i decided to choose Haiti of all Lrigs to try and plan is because i was recently paging through Re/Verse online and noticed in chapter 2 that towards the end of the chapter if you look in the bottom left hand corner you can identify a single card, specifically a Level 2 Kakumaru, Hand Sword which is a War Spirit: Arm SIGNI. It makes sense for Mako to choose Arm signi as they have the most white SIGNI that arent Tama limited and have decent support for each other aside Angels but Tawil rules the Angels now. Haiti hasnt been offically "released" the same as Alfou (she has been revealed but doesnt have Lrig cards offically released) I also plan to do a Alfou Deck Estimate later on. War Spirit: Arm SIGNI Arm SIGNI typically work in conjunction with Weapon SIGNI such as Kakumaru, Hand Sword gaining a boost from having Ayabon, Hand Grenade on the field and vice versa. New Arm signi were added with the release of WX-06 Fortune Selector (really sub par SIGNI with Nayrobu, Ulitmate Fist being the exception but at least they aren't Tama limited) These new signi include *Nyalove, Ultimate Fist (a decent Arm SIGNI with a cheap on play and 2 good constants) *insert cat pun here* *Merisa, Large Fist (a standard booster Arm SIGNI) *Glova, Medium Fist (a standard booster Arm SIGNI) *Fingu, Small Fist (a standard booster Arm SIGNI) Arm and Weapons going hand in hand could mean running a White and Red deck or you could run a Mono White deck using only Arm SIGNI so you have 2 ways of going about, Arm & Weapon or Mono Arm.'' I like Arm & Weapon but i prefer to not use PR since i would have to go to the trouble of finding them'' so im going to do Mono White but if you want to run PR im going to put those i recommend here as well) 'Arm & Weapon Combos' (for Arm & Weapon decks) #Kakumaru and Ayabon #Yaekiri, Greatbow'' PR ''(gets boost for 3 Arm or Weapon SIGNI on field and if removed by an opponents effect allows you to search for Arm or Weapon SIGNI level 3 or less and add it directly to the field) #Duranda Greatsword PR (as long as you have 3 SIGNI on the field of not all the same color this SIGNI powers up to 15000 and is unaffected by opponents effects) #Mornin, Medium Breaker (all your red SIGNI gain 2000 power and if you have a red SIGNI on your field this SIGNI's power becomes 8000) #Zantetsu, Kunai ( all your red SIGNI gain 2000 power and if you have a red SIGNI on your field this SIGNI's power becomes 5000) *Idea* if Koch & Heckler dont have LRIG limits they would be good to add maybe? Note: they are Cross SIGNI 'ARTS' 'White ARTs' Aegis Shield: I chose this one mostly due to the fact that it has Haiti's artwork on it (most Arm signi gain power during opponents turn but it still can be used in a tight situation for weaker SIGNI like Level 1 or Level 2/ Servants. Pinch Defense: I like this due to the fact that it works in a tight spot and if you only have 2 LC (aka in a tight spot) you can disable Lrig attack and a SIGNI attack. Baroque Defense: a decent defending ARTs not much else to say its a solid defense Idol Defense: i think its unreliable but it can be ran though its mostly up to personal prefrence Gothic Boundary: Useful to open a SIGNI lane and i couldnt think of another ARTs for her to run (not useful against Tawil as she runs Soap Summon although she is not too common'' yet) Holy Act: open a signi lane to cruch a LC (Haiti doesnt have the same means of opening lanes as Tawil) since the main deck im going to test uses alot of Ener Charge LB and Multi Ener this can most likely be used even if the oppossing LRIG isnt black though gothic boundary can be used for 3 ener instead of 5 regardless of opposing LRIG's color but doesnt trash 'Red ARTs''' (for Arm & Weapon) Gorgeous Hellfire: I like the idea of using the ARTs from Spread Selector in conjunction with the SR from Spread Selector as they can trash these ARTs for unique effects (when i got Spread i pulled this and Pencilrocket so i might use them) quite honestly i cant find any Red ARTs to use in a Haiti deck besides Gorgeous Hellfire and it could be exchanged for a different/better ARTs but if it is trashed it would contribute to getting 7 cards into LRIG trash for Ayabon 'Spells' Get Almandal: lack luster and mostly uneccesary as some of the SIGNI that could go into this deck plan can search for each other when trashed or banished Get Bible: a better form of Get Almandal as it can search for any SIGNI no matter what level your LRIG is Get Gate: pay multiple colored Ener to search for a Arm & Weapon SIGNI (most likely useful to search for Kakamaru & Ayabon) Fracturing Lust: Get rid of opponents Ener (could work well in a Haiti deck of Arm & Weapon) Next Ready/Next Lady (still not sure which it is) but since Haiti doesnt have her LRIG cards yet this would be good to run? 'Deck List' (Mono White Arm) LRIG Deck (10 total) *Haiti Zero *Haiti One *Haiti Two *Haiti Three *Haiti Four *Aegis Shield (PR) *Pinch Defense *Gothic Boundary *Baroque Defense *Holy Act Main Deck (40 total) '''-Level 4 Signi-' (10 total) *x4 Nyarobu, Ultimate Fist (LB) *x2 Gaevolg, Ultimate Spear *x2 Egis, Ultimate Shield *x2 Servant Q (LB) '-Level 3 Signi-' (9 total) *x2 Tride, Greatspear *x2 Merisa, Large Fist *x3 Axe, Large Breaker (LB) *x2 Servant T (LB) '-Level 2 Signi-' ( 9 total) *x2 Square, Medium Shield *x1 Brionac, Medium Spear *x2 Glova, Medium Fist *x4 Servant D (LB) '-Level 1 Signi-' (10 total) *x2 Engetsu, Small Sword (LB) *x1 Fingu, Small Fist *x3 Mikagami, Treasured Instrument (LB) *x 2 Round, Small Shield *x2 Stick, Small Breaker '-Spells-' (2 total) *x2 Get Bible 'Finishing Remarks' *Haiti has her LRIG card names leaked although i dont know what they are, i only know the fact that the names were leaked if anyone knows them please tell me them and i can update the names for her LRIG cards in deck list. *Ive been pronouncing Haiti as "High-Tee" and im not sure if thats right but thats what im going with for now. *This deck is completely an idea based off of what i noticed in Mako Tsukishiro's deck from Re/Verse in Chapter 02 These feelings are complicated * '''side note 1' i later realized that Angel SIGNI dont have very many restricted SIGNI either so i may do Angel & Arm deck that uses Sword Ability as i dont think any other deck uses Sword Ability except maybe Tama (which ive never seen or heard of)* *'side note 2' as i was hunting for LB for Arm SIGNI i realized that some Arm SIGNI are actually Arm/Weapon SIGNI* Category:Blog posts